Recorded Attacks
This is not a list of all zombie attacks throughout history. This simply chronicles all attacks for which the information has been recorded, survived, and been released to the author of this section. Accounts from societies with an oral history have been more difficult to acquire. Too often these stories have been lost when their societies have fragmented as a result of war, slavery, natural disasters, or simply the corruption of international modernization. Who knows how many stories, how much vital information-perhaps even a cure-has been lost through the centuries. Even in a society as information-savvy as our own, only a fraction of total outbreaks is reported. This is due, in some part, to various political and religious organizations that have sworn to keep all knowledge of the living dead secret. It is also due to ignorance of a zombie outbreak. Those who suspect the truth but fear for their credibility will, in most cases, withhold the information. This leaves a short but well-documented list. Note: These events are listed in the chronological order of their occurrence, not discovery. List *60,000 B.C., Katanda, Central Africa *3000 B.C., Hieraconpolis, Egypt *500 B.C., Africa *329 B.C., Afghanistan *212 B.C., China *121 A.D., Fanum Cocidi, Caledonia (Scotland) *140-41 A.D., Thamugadi, Numidia (Algeria) *156 A.D., Castra Regina, Germania (Southern Germany) *177 A.D., Nameless Settlement near Tolosa, Aquitania (SW France) *700 A.D., Frisia, the Netherlands *850 A.D., Unknown Province in Saxony (Northern Germany) *1073 A.D., Jerusalem *1253 A.D., Fiskurhofn, Greenland *1281 A.D., China *1523 A.D., Oaxaca, Mexico *1554 A.D., South America *1583 A.D., Siberia *1587 A.D., Roanoke Island, North Carolina *1611 A.D., Edo, Japan *1690 A.D., The Southern Atlantic *1762 A.D., Castries, St. Lucia, The Caribbean *1807 A.D., Paris, France *1824 A.D., Southern Africa *1839 A.D., East Africa *1848 A.D., Owl Creek Mountains, Wyoming *1852 A.D., Chiapas, Mexico *1867 A.D., The Indian Ocean *1882 A.D., Piedmont, Oregon *1888 A.D., Hayward, Washington *1893 A.D., Fort Louis Philippe, French North Africa *1901 A.D., Lu Shan, Formosa *1905 A.D., Tabora, Tanganyika, German East Africa *1911 A.D., Vitre, Louisiana *1913 A.D., Paramaribo, Surinam *1923 A.D., Colombo, Ceylon *1942 A.D., The Central Pacific *1942-45 A.D., Harbin, Japanese Puppet State of Manchukuo (Manchuria) *1943 A.D., French North Africa *1947 A.D., Jarvie, British Columbia *1954 A.D., Than Hoa, French Indochina *1957 A.D., Mombasa, Kenya *1960 A.D., Byelgoransk, Soviet Union *1962 A.D., Unidentified Town, Nevada *1968 A.D., Eastern Laos *1971 A.D., Nong'ona Valley, Rwanda *1975 A.D., Al-marq, Egypt *1979 A.D., Sperry, Alabama *Oct. 1980 A.D., Maricela, Brazil *Sec. 1980 A.D., Juruti, Brazil *1984 A.D., Cabrio, Arizona *1987 A.D., Khotan, China *Dec. 1992 A.D., Joshua Tree National Monument, California *Jan. 1993 A.D., Downtown Los Angeles, California *Feb. 1993 A.D., East Los Angeles, California *Mar. 1994 A.D., San Pedro, California *Apr. 1994 A.D., Santa Monica Bay, California *1996 A.D., The Line of Control, Srinagar, India *1998 A.D., Zabrovst, Siberia *2001 A.D., Sidi-Moussa, Morocco *2002 A.D., St. Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands See also *The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection From the Living Dead *Max Brooks Category:Zombie Researchers Category:The Zombie Survival Guide